heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence/Gallery
Images S01e12 266.jpg|Bart Simpson exposing Sideshow Bob as the man who framed Krusty the Clown for armed robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart, leading to Bob's arrest. Dzl5000.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls catching Sedusa in the act. Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png|Twilight exposing her brother Shining Armor's wedding as a trap set by Queen Chrysalis. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7704.jpg|Aladdin exposing Jafar's evil intentions to the Sultan. Screenshot (665).png|The Newzers exposing King Nixel's I-Cubit campaign to be a scam to all of Mixopolis. Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-7961.jpg|Angelica Pickles exposing Coco LaBouche's wicked scheme to marry Chaz Finster and take control of the Reptar franchise, causing Coco to be fired. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9032.jpg|Mike Wazowski exposing Mr. Waternoose's plot to the CDA, making them turn on Waternoose and arrest him. Sceen222233334.png|Ernesto ranting out against Miguel and the Rivera family, thus exposing his true colors to the audience which resulted to the audience to turn against him. Chang & O'Malley.jpg|Justin Miller & Ryan O'Malley taking photos of Mossi Kasic and his crew for evidence. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7317.jpg|Basil exposing Ratigan's plan to the whole royal council. Jason Shepherd outsmarting Marty Wolf.png|Jason Shepherd tricking Marty Wolf into exposing himself for stealing his paper and turning it into a movie, thinking that no one heard it, but finds out that that everyone, including CEO Mr. Duncan has heard the entire confession on the camera. Wolf is therefore fired, sending his career right down the drain. Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-8698.jpg|Jim Evers exposing Ramsley's betrayal by handing Master Gracey the real letter Elizabeth wrote. Cyrus_Revealed_Bling_Secret.jpg|Cyrus Debarge revealing the Lord of Da Bling's secret to everyone in the audience of the rap battle. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8819.jpg|Woody exposing Lotso's dark nature and cruel intuitions to Big Baby and all of Sunnyside. Flintstones-movie-screencaps.com-8294.jpg|The Dictabird revealing Cliff Vandercave's scheme to embezzle Slate & Co. and frame Fred Flintstone for it, thus clearing Fred's name. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10681-1-.jpg|Mater exposing Sir Miles Axlerod as the mastermind behind the evil Lemons. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9097.jpg|Simba forcing Scar to admit he murdered his father. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8640.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph interrogating Sour Bill to reveal information on Vanellope's programming and King Candy's evil plans. Merida uncovering Mor'du's dark intentions.png|Merida uncovering Mor'du's dark intentions. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9054.jpg|Hiro Hamada and the gang discovering that Callaghan is seeking revenge on Alistair Krei for the loss of his daughter. Untitled-01-17-50.jpg|Rick O'Connell interrogating Beni Gabor about why does he work for Imhotep the mummy monster. james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8130.jpg|James Henry Trotter revealing his aunts' cruel and abusive behavior towards him to the New York citizens. Zootopia Boom.png|Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde exposing Bellwether's evil plan to the police. Yoda instructs Obi-Wan to kill Anakin.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda uncovering the scandals of the jedi temple. Spongebob.jpg|SpongeBob exposing Bubble Bass's treachery with the pickles. owen grady.jpg|Owen Grady realizes that Indominus Rex raptor is also. cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg|Darla Dimple, enraged by Danny's outstanding performance, accidentally exposes her true colors to the whole audience. Bloo revealing that DEO deodorant is fake.jpg|Bloo exposing Kip Snip's true greedy nature by revealing that Deo Deodorant is fake, causing Kip to be arrested for his crimes. bandicam 2018-08-05 15-06-13-208.jpg|Toolshed (Stan Marsh) exposing Mitch Conner's (really it just Eric Catman's hand) evil plan to put everyone drugs and alchohol to make more crimes. Asterix_exposed_Phonus'_true_nature.jpg|Asterix exposing Phonus Balonus' true nature to Julius Caesar that he is trying to steal Getafix's Magic Potion to use it against him and replaced him as Emperor. Robocop_reveals_Dick's_plan.jpg|Robocop exposing Dick Jones's plans to The Old Man, that he was the one who murdered Bob Morton and ordering Detroit SWAT leader Lt. Hedgecock to destroy him. Videos Supernatural 13x16 Ending|Dean and Sam Winchester and their friend Castiel expose Jay of using a Ghost Kid to scare people into selling their property. Hey Arnold! The Movie! The Last 6 Minutes|Arnold and Gerald expose Scheck of burning the document that declares their neighborhood a historic landmark. Ben 10 Shock Rock Battles Vilgax Cartoon Network|Gwen Tennyson exposes Vilgax of using the Weatherheads to frame Shock Rock, which helps her cousin Ben regain his confidence in himself. Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Culprit Reveal Explanation Part 1|The Scooby Gang unmasking the conspirators behind the Frankencreep mystery as several of their old enemies (Part 1). Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Culprit Reveal Explanation Part 2|The Scooby Gang unmasking the conspirators behind the Frankencreep mystery as several of their old enemies (Part 2). The end of coco - The final battle scene!|At the Sunrise Spectacular, Miguel Rivera and his relatives use a live broadcast to expose Ernesto de la Cruz's true colors to the audience. Ben 10 The Charm Offensive Cartoon Network|Gwen Tennyson exposes Michael Morningstar's true colors to Charmcaster. Angelica Pickles Says a Bad Word on Live Television Rugrats NickSplat|Angelica Pickles expose Miss Carol's bad act on TV of the real fun phrase by saying a bad word to the audience. Category:Galleries